<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paris [1916] by guilty_heroes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489962">Paris [1916]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilty_heroes/pseuds/guilty_heroes'>guilty_heroes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Us [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Jealousy, PTSD, Period Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilty_heroes/pseuds/guilty_heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Grover chat in a Parisian café.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Annabeth Chase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Us [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paris [1916]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Paris [1916]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The letter had come in the mail a month ago. For some reason, it had never made its way to him while he was at the front.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was probably better that way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy couldn’t bring himself to look at his friend. They were sitting across from each other at a café in Paris. Grover’s crutches lay against the table. Coffee and pastries lay on the table. Untouched. Percy didn’t know why he had ordered. Nothing had looked appetizing to him all morning. Usually, he ate like a dog upon returning from the front.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s getting married.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad he finally popped the question.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Considering how many times he’s maneuvered himself out of the front,” Percy scoffed, “I didn’t realize he had the balls.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy,” Grover warned. “We talked about this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your anger.” Grover’s lone foot tapped the cobblestone, nervous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not angry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m not a cripple.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, bugger off.” Percy scowled at any passersby he could, refusing Grover’s offer of eye contact. “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to be a brat about this forever?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How am I being a brat? She </span>
  <em>
    <span>promised</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you left.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>duty</span>
  </em>
  <span>! To the country! To the crown!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So did Luke. And he stayed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy threw his chair out from behind him. He stood and glared at his old friend. His whole body was shaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How dare you!” He stuck his finger at his friend and snarled. “After all I did for you, how dare you take his side!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not. I’m taking hers.” Grover was too calm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy took out his wallet and deposited some Francs on the table. He took up the letter. “Thanks for your help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy, don’t be like this,” Grover tried to plead against his friend’s harsh tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t work. Percy tore apart the letter and threw it to the birds. “I’m happy for her. Truly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that lie, he spun on his heels and headed back to the barracks. Grover sighed. He sat back and sipped his coffee. His eyes followed Percy all the way until he turned a corner.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>